New song 30 seconds to math
by Luna Cunningham
Summary: una chica nueva llamada Sun Set llega a la secundaria Norrisville con un talento para la musica que le atrae a Randy *no en el sentido de enamorado* pero a su mejor amigo Howard no le cae muy bien la chica. Varias cosas cambian aquí tanto para la banda como para Howard. mi primer One-shot y song fic.


Hola, este es mi primer fic *es un one-shot y song-fic, espero que les guste.

Nota: Sun Set es mi OC, ella estará en varias de mis historias.

New song 30 seconds math

Aquella chica peli-roja de ojos azul claro se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para ir a la escuela. Su nombre es Sun set.

PDV de Sun Set…

Estaba vistiéndome con mis prendas favoritas: una falda morada oscura, unas botas negras con morado, una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro. Me gustan los colores oscuros.

Baje hacia la cocina, tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas galletas de avena. Me despedí de mi mamá, cogí mi mochila y salí directo hacia la escuela, la secundaria norrisville mi nueva escuela desde de la mudanza.

Al llegar faltaban 20 minutos para las clases así que aproveche y fui directo a la oficina de el director, tipo raro y con apodo extraño.

-muy bien Sun Set, este es tu horario de clases y la llave de tu casillero- dijo el director entregándome una hoja de papel el cual era mi horario y un par de llaves.

-gracias director delgadillo- dije saliendo de su oficina.

Me dirigía hacia mi casillero, el casillero 165, caminaba tan distraída, ante las miradas intimidantes de los estudiantes, pero también había unas cuantas miradas de agrado, pocas miradas de agrado. Sin saber choque con un chico alto y aparentaba no ser muy listo.

-hey, una chica nueva, tiene que aprender quien es el rey Bash y no chocar conmigo- dijo aquel chico de cabello marrón.

-yo…- no pude terminar de hablar porque una chica peli-morada me interrumpió.

-oye Bash, cuidado, es aquel chico- dijo la peli-morada parándose en frente mío.

-aquel chico… vallamos por el- con eso se fueron.

-jaja a Randy no es el único que le funciona- se burlo la oji-marrón- hola soy Theresa.

-soy Sun Set- dije entono tembloroso.

-sera mejor que te alejes de Bash y sus amigos si quieres sobrevivir- dijo una peli- negra liza parándose al lado de Theresa- soy Devi Cahn.

-mucho gusto… mmm saben donde esta el aula de ciencias?- les pregunte con timidez.

-claro, solo ve a la segunda puerta a tu izquierda- me dijo la peli-negra y justo el timbre sonó- apresúrate y adiós- me dijeron mientras se iban corriendo.

Fin de PDV de Sun Set…

Llego al aula de ciencias y toco la puerta dos veces, a los cinco segundos la señorita Driscoll abrió la puerta.

-hola señorita Driscoll- dijo leyendo el nombre de la docente en el horario- soy Sun Set, soy nueva.

-claro pasa- dijo abriendo más la puerta para que pudiera seguir. Al parecer la peli-roja se sobresalto al ver un esqueleto al lado de su docente- no te preocupes, es mi esposo.

_-esta loca!- _pensó Sun Set.

-niños pongan atención, ella es Sun Set- "hablo" el esqueleto- cuéntanos sobre ti.

-pues me llamo Sun Set Duran, vengo de México pero mis padres son de Colombia, tengo 14 años y toco el piano, tanto clásico como eléctrico.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del chico Cunningham (llamo la atención de enamorado, no).

-Howard, esa chica toca el piano- dijo Randy a su amigo en tono bajo- nadie más en la escuela toca el piano.

-pff y que? La chica no me agrada, viene de Mexico y no me agradan los mexicanos- dijo en tono bajo.

-muy bien Sun Set - dijo la señora D- solo tenemos un asiento, al lado del señor Winnerman- dijo señalando el puesto vacio al lado de Howard (si, si, ya se que Howard se sienta al lado de Randy, pero supongamos que las mesas son para tres personas)

El chico peli-naranja soltó un bufido al ver que la chica se sentó al lado de el. Y así fue la clase: Sun Set la paso colocando atención a la clase, Howard se molestaba mas cada minuto que estaba al lado de esa chica peli-roja, y Randy la pasaba pensando en como aria para convencerla *ya verán para que*

Al terminar la clase Sun Set salió del aula y se dirija hacia la cafetería pero cierto chico peli-morado la detuvo.

-Sun Set- dijo Randy- son Randy Cunningham, supe que tocas el piano.

-si, desde que tengo nueve años.. y por que la pregunta?

-pues, mi amigo y yo tenemos una banda llamada 30 seconds to math, yo soy en guitarra tecladista y Howard es el baterista, y pensamos, bueno yo estuve pensando que una pianista nos quedaría bien.

-cool, cuenten conmigo. Que te parece si lo hablamos en el almuerzo- dijo alejándose del chico- y Randy, te entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustan las matemáticas- dijo entrando a la cafetería.

En la cafetera, específicamente en "la mesa ideal"…

-¡¿QUE?! CUNNINGHAM TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS MEXICANOS- le gritaba Howard a su amigo- NO PIENSO ACEPTARLA EN LA BANDA.

-vamos Howard, es una chica muy agradable, además ni siquiera has hablado con ella.

-no voy a hablarle, ni pienso hacerlo.

Después de unos segundos Sun Set llego donde estaban sentados Randy y Howard.

-hola Randy… el debe ser Howard-la chica llevaba una bandeja en las manos, la cual tenia pollo con salsa, una manzana y una soda.

-si el es Howard, adelante siéntate- le ofreció Randy.

-graci…- no pudo sentarse porque Howard le retiro el asiento, por suerte la chica tenia gran equilibrio y no se callo.

-no te vas a sentar aquí, no lo permitiré- le amenazo Howard (u.u que grosero).

-pff okay, mejor busco otra mesa.

-no Sun Set, no dejes que te intimide- le dijo Randy.

-no tu tranquilo Randy, no quiero incomodarlos- dijo volteándose, pero al hacerlo choco con Heidi Winnerman, lo cual provoco que la bandeja que llevaba Sun Set se le viniera encima y la dejo untada de pollo con salsa del todo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se le burlaban todos menos Randy.

La chica solo salió de la cafetería directo a su casillero en el cual tenia una toalla para limpiarse.

-Howard como pudiste?- le juzgo Randy a su amigo.

-jajajajaj, que pasa Cunningham? No te causa risa?- dijo el peli-naranja con lagrimas de la risa en los ojos.

-NO, NO ME CAUSA RISA- le grito el peli-morado- SIEMPRE ERES ASI, TE BURLAS DE LA GENTE Y TE APROVECHAS DE TODOS.

-pero Randy yo…

-NO ME DIGAS NADA, ERES UN EGOSENTRICO EGOISTA- con eso se fue corriendo a buscar a Sun Set.

Al verla recostada contra su casillero se le acerco.

-Sun Set lamento lo que paso en la cafetería.

-tranquilo Randy no es nada.

-nada? Te vez muy deprimida por aquello para decir que no fue nada- le dijo Randy.

-enserio se nota que estoy deprimida?

-bastante- le contesto Randy- que haces cuando te sientes triste?

-tocar el piano, es lo que mas me gusta- dijo terminando de limpiar su camisa, al terminar sintió que Randy la tomo del brazo y la llevo corriendo.

-Randy, adonde vamos?

-ya veras- llegaron a una habitación, pero no era cualquier habitación, era un aula de música- aquí nos enseñan a tocar instrumentos.

-wow es excelente.

-ven creo que por aquí ahí un piano- sacaron el piano eléctrico de un armario, lo limpiaron y lo enchufaron en la toma de energía- okay, canta tu canción favorita.

Sun Set se sonrojo un poco, empezó a hundir las teclas del piano y comenzó a cantar.

(Se les recomienda escuchar You're gonna go far kid en español claro)

_Enséñame como mentir, __te estas volviendo mejor todo el tiempo._

_Y volver a todos contra uno es un arte difícil de enseñar._

_Otra palabra inteligente apaga una manada confiada._

_Y mientras regresas a la línea una muchedumbre salta a tus pies._

_Ahora baila, maldito, baila, yo nunca tuve una oportunidad._

_Y nadie nunca supo que eras solamente tú._

_Y ahora te escabulles llévatelo fuera hoy._

_Buen trabajo el que hiciste._

_Vas a llegar lejos, chico._

_Con mil mentiras y un buen disfraz._

_Pegas justo entre los ojos, pegas justo entre los ojos. _

_Cuando te vas, no hay nada más que añadir, ver el relámpago en tus ojos, y verles salir corriendo a salvarse._

_Te retiras despacio, y cercano a tu mirada, hacerme parecer que soy muy despierto._

_Es una escena sobre mí, hay algo en tu camino, y ahora alguien tiene que pagarlo, y si no puedes conseguir lo que quieres, entonces es todo culpa mía._

_Ahora baila, maldito, baila. Yo nunca tuve una oportunidad, y nadie nunca supo, que en realidad fuiste sólo tú. _

_Y ahora lideras el camino, muestra la luz del día, hiciste un buen trabajo, vas a llegar lejos, chico._

_Confía, engañado!_

_Con mil mentiras y un buen disfraz._

_Pegas justo entre los ojos, pegas justo entre los ojos. _

_Cuando te vas, no hay nada más que añadir,_

_Ver el relámpago en tus ojos, y verles salir corriendo a salvarse._

_Ahora baila, maldito, baila, Yo nunca tuvo una oportunidad, y nadie nunca supo, que en realidad fuiste sólo tú._

_Ahora baila, maldito, baila, nunca tuve una oportunidad, en realidad fuiste sólo tú…_

Con Howard…

Se sentía deprimido por las palabras que le dijo su mejor amigo. Pensaba que nunca más lo iba a perdonar

-Randy tiene razón, soy un grosero egoísta- una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo, pero a lo lejos escucho música lo cual lo atrajo.

Corrió por varios pasillos y se detuvo al frete de la puerta del aula de música al percibir que el sonido provenía de allí. Se paro en puntillas para ver por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta _que ahí se encontraban Randy y Sun Set…_

_Coartadas inteligentes, Señor de las moscas, Pegas justo entre los ojos, pegas justo entre los ojos. _

_Cuando te vas, no hay nada más que añadir._

_Ver el relámpago en tus ojos, y verles salir corriendo a salvarse._

-cantas y tocas el piano tan bruce…- dijo Randy.

-gracias- dijo Sun Set con un leve sonrojo. De repente entro Howard.

-TU ERES SUPER BRUTAL- le alabo el peli-naranja- TOCAS Y CANTAS EXCELENTE.

-pues… gracias.

- y perdón por lo que te dije, fui muy, muy, muy grosero contigo- se disculpo Howard.

-eso quedo en el pasado, te perdono- dijo Sun Set.

-y Cunningham, tienes razón… soy un grosero egoísta y aprovechado…

-tranquilo Howard, demostraste que puedes disculparte, también te perdono, eres mi mejor amigo- dijo abrazándolo.

-y Sun Set, como se llama esa canción?- dijo Howard separando se dé su amigo.

-you're gonna go far kid- respondió la peli-roja.  
>-te gustaría unirte a nosotros- le pregunto Howard.<br>-claro, siempre quise estar en una banda.  
>-oye, has escuchado sobre el evento de la secundaria norrisville, la batalla de las bandas?...<br>Meses después…  
>-y presentándoles el siguiente grupo en la batalla de las bandas…- anunciaba el director delgadillo.<br>-30 SECONDS TO MATH…- gritaron el peli-morado, el peli-naranja y la peli-roja-

Enséñame como mentir, te estas volviendo mejor todo el tiempo.

Y volver a todos contra uno es un arte difícil de enseñar.

Otra palabra inteligente apaga una manada confiada…

The end…

Espero que le allá gustado tanto la historia como la canción y mi OC. Agradecimientos a mi hermana que hizo el 60% del trabajo, yo solo la inspiro y ella me hace el favor de escribirlo :D

Espero sus reviews…


End file.
